


The Great gym

by JatsbyGatsby4L1fe



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JatsbyGatsby4L1fe/pseuds/JatsbyGatsby4L1fe
Summary: Unova, the summer of 1926. Nick Carraway is a young trainer looking to get his final badge. He comes to the final gym, the great gym. Who’s gym leader is a mysterious man named Gatsby.





	The Great gym

It's the roaring 20s! Unova has been in an economic boom and our protagonist has reached the last gym. Watch as he faces his final challenge against the mysterious gym leader Gatsby.

My name is nick carraway, and im challenging you to a Pokemon battle! I repeat that thought as a step up the driveway to the glitzy mansion ahead, it practically glowed against the night sky. As a look around and see the fancy cars, over the top accessories, and even uncomfortable looking clothes for tiny but rare pokemon. “Overcompensating much?” I mutter petting my eevee, prince, who was lazily slumped over my shoulder. He buried his head into my hand, purring in agreement. I gathered all my confidence and stepped into the stupendous mansion doors. “ welcome to the gatsby manor, might you be a trainer?” an old man dressed in a butler uniform asked. Even the gym guides are dressed up… “yes, where might gatsby be?” “oh gatsby that man, even I don't know where he is at the moment. But I do know he has a green chandelure, unlike any seen on this earth.” he muses. “So that rumor is real?!” he nods with a sedated smile at my question. “ is there anything you might be able to spill? What other pokemon would he have. What might he look like?” 

“Now that would take away the challenge sonny. Go out and find that out for yourself!” the gym guide pushed me away from the doorway and onto the large manor floor. “Wait but-” as a turned around i was left with nothing but horror and confusion, the gym guide was gone! “But he was right there…” I mumble to empty space. turning i look to see if any of the party goers noticed his disappearance. They all still stumbled around joyfully in a drunken stupor. I noticed the highly illegal beverage where as common as water here. “Isn’t this meant to be a gym.” I mutter, making my way through the crowd. A green chandelure. That's my hint. I looked around the crowds of people and pokemon. Many espurr, meowths, skittys, and other cute pokemon where scattered about. All dressed in silly outfits with drunken men and woman cuddling them. As an espurr lapped a drink im sure isnt water, it stared at me with big magenta eyes. I quickly avert my eyes and hurry away. This is going to be a long night.

“This is impossible.” I groaned, Slumping into a lounge chair next to a passed out woman. Prince jumped into my lap curling up before nodding off. “You’ve been no help.” I stare at the furry creature. I've been looking for hours for that green chandelure. I can't even find a normal one to begin with. All there is is a bunch of rich dew droppers drinking away their lives. Is there a single sensible person here? I look out the massive windows, to my surprise, there was a man their, with a shiny gardevoir by his side and a sylveon sitting on the railing by him. He was looking out to the horizon, over the bay. “Who is that?” I slowly get up “that that's good ol jay!” the lady i thought was passed out awoke suddenly and practically yelled in a drunken stupor. “Wha-!” Prince jumped off my lap as a fall onto my butt. “Jay is a lovely old man. If I wasn't a moll id have jumped onto that sheik.” A MOLL?! “Jays his name? Why is he out their all by himself?” I shouldn't be talking to her but i gotta know more about this guy. “jay, he's an odd fella. See that gardevoir, he got that when he returned home from the great war. She's got a name, daisy.” what is this lady going on about? “Okay?” “that's the name of his ex. Across the bay is her house. There's a rumor going around that he wishes he could get back with her, but seeing as she's married now.”

She falls back into a deep sleep, as I stand back up prince jumps onto my shoulder. I look out to the man, jay. Maybe he knows where Gatsby is… there's no harm in trying. I walk out to the balcony. As the door opens he turns around to look at me. “Come out to enjoy the night air?” “for the most part, I also have a question. Why aren't you inside with everyone else?” “everyone in their is a bit too rambunctious for my likes old sport. So, im assuming you're a trainer?” “yes, ive been looking for a gym leader. But i haven't find him anywhere. The only people ready for a fight are the drunkards challenging me to a Pokemon battle. And none of them are gatsby.” I sigh. “Are you giving up? Many have.” theres a odd emotion on his face, a tender proudness that seems sad in a way. “I'm not leaving without a badge.” I stand straighter, looking out into the bay with renewed determination. “I figured you wouldn't. You didn't seem like that kind of man.” he smiled, satisfied with my answer. I smiled back, glad i could have a conversation with someone here. “So, are you going to give me a name? Or am i just going to have to keep calling you old sport?” he joked, with shallow laugh that didn’t reach his eyes. I became flushed, “I'm so sorry! Nick, my name is nick carraway sir.” “don't worry about it nick. We all make mistakes after all.” he smiled, looking back out to the water. I see a green light reflect in his eyes. I look at to the bay, and indeed out in the distance there was a shining green light.

Green light…. Like a green flame. Chandelure has blue flames, except for a special one that's green. And that one belongs to….

“GATSBY!” Jay jumps in surprise, looking confusedly at my outburst. “You're gatsby aren’t you!” I point dramatically into the distance. “And that green chandelure thing was a riddle wasn’t it!” I smiled triumphantly. Jay smirks with a bold proudness, “it took you long enough old sport. Though this talk was quite enjoyable. Now, i must ask. Are you ready to battle?” “you know i am.” gatsby smiles and looks off into the distance. He whistles loudly before turning to face me. I confusedly look into the distance while he stands there, waiting with a shit eating smirk. The green light I noticed before kept getting bigger and brighter. Wait don’t tell me… before I can finish that thought the green flaming chandelure roared in my face, despite the fact it does not have a mouth. I gritted my teeth and smiled madly with anticipation. Prince leaped of my shoulder and onto the battle field. “Lets do this!”

To be continued.


End file.
